Pronto lo sabremos, ser encontrados
by Anithasakura
Summary: Aun que no lo crean, siempre existe una persona que esta destinada a estar con otra. A veces es fácil y se encuentran en el mismo lugar y tiempo, pero otras es casi imposible que se encuentren y después de intentarlo se rinde en busca de esa persona. Pero incluso cuando te rindas esa persona aparece y da un giro a tu mundo. One-Shot Destiel (Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak)
1. Pronto lo sabremos, ser encontrados

Pronto lo sabremos, ser encontrados.

Ahí estaba otra vez corriendo por los pasillos intentando llegar al salón.

-Tengo que empezar con el gimnasio de una vez-murmuro jadeante el pelinegro acercándose a su destino.

Con fuerza suficiente abrió la puerta del curso seis para entrar a dar clases. Castiel era profesor de literatura inglesa en un colegio en el centro de Texas. Había conseguido ese estable empleo tras su último divorcio, un cambio rotundo en su vida dio mudándose desde Los Ángeles a Texas para encontrarse a sí mismo, o esa escusa le dio a su ex esposa que prácticamente le había dado igual su decisión.

-Buenos días clase-saludo el pelinegro recuperando el aire.

Todos sonrieron acostumbrados al ver llegar tarde a su profesor favorito. Castiel era de esos profesores compresivos, buena persona, amable que encima deba poca tarea, por no decir casi nada, y es que el pelinegro no creía que llenar a sus estudiantes con trabajos y tareas servía de algo, por el contrario, solo agobiaban a los pobres.

-Buenos días profesor-saludaron. Y así sus ojos azules recorrieron el salón hasta toparse con esa mirada dorada por el sol. Desde su pupitre Dean Wenchester miraba de forma sensual a su querido profesor. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar como comenzó su "suplicio" de seis meses atrás.

Cuando entró a ese colegio jamás pensó que estaría de esa forma, babeando por un estudiante, y es que no era cualquier estudiante, era Dean Wenchester. Uno de los chicos más sexys, fuerte y violable que existe, según las hormonadas colegialas, y en estos momentos se sentía como ellas cuando el rubio le guiño el ojo haciendo que sus piernas se volviesen de gelatina.

-Bueno comencemos ¿quien leyó los cuentos de Canterburi?-preguntó el profesional a la clase. Era de esperarse que tres manos se levantasen, Dean tenía su brazo en alto haciendo lucir sus músculos marcados en la camisa blanca. Obvio seguido de su hermano Sam quien también se veía sensual, pero no despertaba el mismo interés que su hermano y por ultimo y siendo asesinada por la mirada del rubio estaba su mejor estudiante Rocío levantando su mano tímidamente.

-Muy bien-les dedico una sonrisa. Para luego tomar una tiza y empezar a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Dean-le llamo su hermano haciéndolo regresar de ese mundo maravilloso en donde Castiel estaba bajo suyo.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó con molestia el rubio a su hermano.

-La clase término-recalco lo obvio ya que solo quedaban ellos dos y Rocío hablando con su profesor.

-Vete, ya enseguida te alcanzo-le dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para levantarse del banco. El menor se fue no del todo convencido, hace bastante que su hermano actuaba extraño. Hacia las tareas pero solo de esa clase, además que andaba muy en su mundo, por más que le insistiera el rubio se negaba a responderle.

-Profesor-le llamo el mayor de los Winchester, la conversación ajena paro para enfocar su atención en el rubio que los interrumpió-¿puedo hablar con usted?

Sólo él llegaba a sacar su lado respetuoso o al menos cuando había gente presente.

-Claro, espérame un momento que hablo con Ro…-

-No, yo ya termine de preguntarle lo que quería-interrumpió la morena para luego irse, sin darse cuenta Castiel, Dean la había intimidado con una mirada logrando que se marchara.

-Eres un celoso-dijo el ojiazul ya solos.

-Solo cuido lo que es mío-contesto con una sonrisa ladina. Con rapidez sorpresiva acorralo contra el escritorio a su querido y deseado profesor.

-D-deberías esperar...hasta que t-termine-nen las clases-le decía con dificultad pues el rubio lo besaba robándole palabras de la boca.

-No quiero-respondió devorando esos labios que tanto le gustan, ¿acaso no se da cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañaba? Sus besos, sus labios son la peor adicción para él, era esa droga que necesitaba probar a toda hora, de hecho hacían dos horas que no los saboreaba.

-¿Porque no me despertaste?-interrogó el pelinegro separándose un poco de su amante.

-Amo verte dormir-respondió atacando ahora su cuello blanquecino.

-P-pero...po-por tu culpa llegue ta-tarde-"reprochaba" con dificultad sintiendo la hábil lengua recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y donde luego el rubio depositaba suaves besos detrás de su oreja causándole cosquilleo, su parte débil.

Separándose un poco Castiel miro con amor a la persona que había conquistado su corazón para luego acariciar sus mejillas con sus heladas manos.

-Están frías-murmuro mirándolo de la misma manera.

El deseo se había marchado para dejar paso a la ternura del encuentro. Castiel lo admitía, le encantaba que Dean le haga el amor casi todas las noches, pero también le encantaba cuando tenía en poder sobre él, era en estos momentos en que ambos desnudaban sus almas demostrándose lo mucho que se aman.

-Te amo-murmuro el ojiazul a la vez que depositaba un beso.

¿Quién iba a decir de que luego de dos divorcios, encontraría a la persona correcta? Ahora agradecía que sus matrimonios no durarán tanto ya que así podía estar ahora, así con SU Dean, por desgracia no se puede omitir el hecho que eran profesor y alumno por lo tanto su amor seria prohibido. La edad no era factor que pudiera interponerse pues Dean tiene ya 19 años y Castiel unos 28 casi 29.

-Sabes...-él rubio apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul a la vez que rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos-ya quiero y a la vez no, que termine este año.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Quiero que termine para así ya no tener que ocultar que eres mío. Y a la vez no quiero que termine ya que no te veré todos los días.

El pelinegro sintió que su corazón se oprimía ante tal declaración. Nadie le había dicho lo importante que era su presencia, cuando se caso la primera vez _ella_ era así, pero con el tiempo cambio volviéndose una mujer fría, después de eso se juro nunca volver a amar, fue entonces que a pareció su segunda esposa desde un principio ella nunca lo amo, pero él sí la quiso hasta que descubrió tu traición. Y ahora se encontraba aquí, acurrucado en los brazos de un alumno, que bajo había caído ¿no? Pero por el contrario, Dean demostró ser la persona capaz de hacerlo feliz con una simple frase, sus miradas y gestos lascivos y hasta sus celos le demostraban lo mucho que importaba.

Pero como si el destino le tuviese cierto rencor le arrebataba otra vez a su amor.

-Van a ser cinco años de universidad-murmuro Castiel a la vez que acariciaba esas hebras rubias, mientras que al escuchar decir el tiempo en que estarían separados hizo que instintivamente el rubio lo aprisionara aun más no queriendo separarse nunca, si el destino hubiese traído al pelinegro al comienzo del año el jamás hubiese aceptado la propuesta de estudiar en la universidad tan lejos, ahora ellos se separarían por el tiempo que le lleve al ojidorado la carrera.

-¿Me esperaras?-le pregunto susurrando en su oído.

-Aquí estaré-dijo con tristeza.

Ocho largos años habían pasado de esa promesa, años en los que Castiel lo esperaba paciente. Sí podrían haberse seguido hablando, pero no parecía justo para ninguno de los dos, así que tomaron la decisión de ser libre del otro y que cuando Dean regresara su historia continuaría.

El corazón del pelinegro latió con fuerza al ver el auto de Dean, el rubio estaba de regreso y Castiel no estaba ni enterado. Con lentitud estaciono su auto al otro lado de la acera y mientras tomaba aire para animarse a tocar aquella puerta blanca, la misma que se abría dejando pasó a una pelirroja sonriente seguida de aquel rubio que lo enamoro y ahora le abría sonriente la puerta de su impecable auto

-Dean-murmuro al ver como subía a su propio auto y manejaba sin notarlo siquiera que lo miraba con el corazón hecho pedazos desde el otro lado.

La larga espera había terminado y de la peor manera, así que encendiendo otra vez el motor marcho, esta vez mucho más lejos.


	2. Encontrados finalmente

Encontrados finalmente

-¿Entonces has ido a buscarlo a su casa?- pregunto la mujer mientras le servía una cerveza de la heladera.

-Si mamá y no esta- contesto con molestia sin saber el paradero de su querido ex profesor.

-Dean, hijo. Tranquilo, él aun trabaja aquí y estoy segura que se quedo acá esperándote- el rubio miro a su madre. Ella era la única que logro saber años depués de su profundo amor hacia Castiel, su ex profesor de literatura inglesa y que aun lo apoya.

-¿Dices que no ha salido con nadie?

-No, nunca lo vi con nadie sea con una mujer o con un hombre. Por eso estoy segura que te esperaba.

Por una parte eso lo tranquilizo, saber que él aun lo esperaba le daba las esperanzas suficientes para recuperarlo. Tomando una determinación se levanto de la silla ante la curiosa mirada de su madre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Mary al ver a su hijo en movimiento.

-Él me espero, ahora es mi turno de buscarlo, incluso en el mismísimo infierno- respondió con decisión para luego marcharse.

Mentiría si digiera que no esperaba que su frase fuese tan literal, cuando dijo que lo buscaría en mismísimo infierno jamás pensó que en verdad se encontrara allí bebiendo en el club La jaula. Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Dean que encontraría a su querido ex profesor hablando hasta por los codos con el barman de ese club en estos momentos la persona que se lo hubiese dicho estaría el piso con la nariz sangrando por tal difamación, pero ver para creer dicen por ahí, pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba hasta colocarse detrás del pelinegro.

Por su parte el mayor ignoraba completamente a quien lo observaba sorprendido por su despreocupado comportimiento hablándole así de simple a un completo desconocido quien era el que servía los tragos.

-Ahora me entiendes. Sabes la primera vez que lo vi con esa chaqueta y esa mirada lasciva, sabía desde ese momento que sería mi total perdición- comentaba arrastrando un par de palabras a su charla, mientras que el barman preparaba unos tragos escuchando todo en silencio.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes- comento por primera vez el empleado quien había escuchado con atención todo lo que dijo.

-Entonces si me escuchabas- sonrió Castiel- no sabes lo que dices. Yo ya no formo parte de su mundo, él ya es feliz con alguien más así que no, no, no, no y no.

-Tal vez fue una confusión, he escuchado muchas historias así.

-Confusión ¿Yo? Si sabía desde el comienzo que estaba mal. Nunca tuve una relación feliz y estable ¿Por qué iba a ser le él el primero? No, yo…yo creí que por fin sería feliz, que había encontrado a esa persona p…pero me equivoque.

El rubio no espero otro segundo, así que tomo con rapidez al totalmente desprevenido pelinegro del brazo para llevárselo a rastras de aquel lugar ante la sorprendida mirada de algunos que notaron el brusco actuar de él. Por su parte Castiel no tenía idea de lo que ocurría solo era arrastrado por el brazo sin ningún tacto por quien sabe quién y a donde lo llevaba, en un intento inútil quiso zafarse pero Dean solo apuro el paso sin soltarlo.

Apenas había despertado se arrepintió totalmente ya que un fuerte dolor inundo su cabeza, intento abrir los ojos y ver en donde estaba pero demasiado complicado para Castiel quien nunca había bebido antes superar su primera borrachera y las terribles consecuencias del día después.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse fue sin duda el peor ruido que pudo escuchar, con el cuerpo adormecido intento enderezarse en la cama pero el movimiento solo conseguía marearlo hasta que una mano se colocaba en su espalda y otra en su pecho ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

-Despacio- le dijo una voz muy conocida para su mala suerte. Dean lo miraba serio mientras que él sentía su cara arder.

-Te traje el almuerzo- murmuro el rubio mostrándole la bandeja con comida que reposaba en la mesa de noche.

Castiel solo atino a negar, su estomago estaba hecho un nudo en el que ningún alimento lograría entrar. El menor coloco la bandeja en sus piernas sin tomar enserio la negativa del pelinegro.

-Aquí- dijo tomando un tarro de pastillas al lado de un la sopa- son para el dolor de cabeza y seguro las nauseas que tienes- comento sonriente.

-Tienes experiencia en esto- pensó Castiel en voz alta.

-Si, se puede decir que si- contesto con una sonrisa ladina mientras el pelinegro se avergonzaba por no haber pensado en sus adentros- por eso debes tomarte todo el tarro.

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no Cas, solo tres!- contesto sonriente hasta que vio la cara seria del mayor- lo siento solo era una broma-

-Hace mucho que no me decías así- interrumpió con tristeza el ojiazul recordando a la vez todos lo momentos en que lo llamaba con ese simple apodo.

-Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí ¿te lo puedo decir cuando quieras?- Castiel levanto la mirada hacia Dean que estaba completamente nervioso esquivando su mirada para dirigirla al piso.

Castiel solo lo había visto así de nervioso una vez y esa fue la primera vez que se le acerco para pedirle ayuda con un texto cuando aún era su profesor, ahora el rubio tenía rojas las mejillas igual que aquella vez.

-Me encantaría- respondió feliz.

El rubio suspiro relajándose un poco para mirar al pelinegro.

-Cas yo…yo-murmuraba el menor acercándose lentamente hasta tomar entre sus manos el pálido rostro, apreciando los zafiros de sus ojos.

-Dean-interrumpió su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta- tienes visitas.

A protestas se separo del pelinegro- bueno, ya voy- contesto para luego marcharse hacia la puerta, justo en el marco se paro para girarse y mirar a Castiel- tomate tres y luego come un poco, yo ya regreso.

Tras lo dicho se fue dejando a un perturbado Castiel que trataba de controlar su corazón.

-¡Charlie!-saludo Dean a su amiga dándole un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas zorra? ¿Lo encontraste?-pregunto sonriente.

-Sí, anoche lo encontré en La jaula.

-¿La jaula?-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-Sí, es un bar en el centro. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te irías hoy a San Francisco.

-Quería despedirme.

Luego de que Dean se fuera, Castiel largo un suspiro soltando todo el aire que había retenido. Aún no podía creer que le hiciera eso, a pesar de que paso mucho tiempo él seguía causando eso en su cuerpo, lograba que retuviera el aire, que su corazón acelerara más rápido que un auto de carreras y que su cara se tiñería de rojo, porque sí, Castiel aun sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas ante el acercamiento del menor.

-Será mejor que salga de aquí-se murmuro así mismo tomando las tres pastillas con rapidez para luego dejar la bandeja a un costado y poder levantarse.

Pero se detuvo ya que al levantar las sabanas noto que no traía su ropa de ayer, por el contrario tenía una remera negra ajustada con el logo de AC/DC en letras blancas y uno pantalón piyama a cuadros gris y negro.

-¿Y esto?-se pregunto tocando le remera.

-Es el pijama favorito de Dean- contesto Sam desde el marco de la puerta.

-Sam- murmuro sorprendido el pelinegro- yo…yo.

-Tranquilo Castiel, bueno ¿puedo decirte así?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación de su hermano- digo…creo que quedaría raro llamarte profesor Novak.

-Sí, si claro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Digo, después de lo de anoche imagino que no amaneciste muy bien.

-Yo…lo siento, no se que se me paso ayer.

-Tranquilo, todos tenemos días malos, sea cual sea el motivo que te llevara a emborracharte anoche debe ser muy bueno…o doloroso ¿fue por mi hermano?- pregunto de repente tomándolo desprevenido.

-No sé de que hablas Sam- contesto evitando el tema.

-O vamos Castiel, mi hermano me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde anoche. Él me pido ayuda para traerte a su habitación así no despertaba a mamá.

-Yo lo siento mucho.

-No tienes porque sentirlo, fue mejor que te encontrara Dean en ese estado a que fuese otra persona.

-Sí, supongo- murmuro pensando en la "buena" suerte que tuvo de que Dean fuese la persona que lo encontrara, porque Sam Winchester tenía razón, sino hubiesen sido ellos tal vez hoy no estaría respirando.

-¿Castiel qué pasa con Dean?- el pelinegro inclino la cabeza al no entender la pregunta- tú y mi hermano ¿aun están juntos?

-No- respondió con pesar- Dean y yo terminamos hace cinco años.

-Después de la muerte de papá- murmuro el Winchester menor más para sí mismo que para el ojiazul que lo escucho.

-Yo no… no te preocupes, Dean y yo ya no estamos juntos, supongo que me ayudo por… bueno por lo que alguna vez tuvimos pero nada más. Eso no significa nada- y tras lo dicho se levanto ante la atenta mirada del menor- ¿en donde esta mi ropa?

Sam sonrió ante la pregunta, no es que haya sido el mejor chiste que alguna vez escucho pero la cara del ojiazul le hizo sonreír.

-Mi mamá la debe de estar lavando- respondió a su duda.

-Está bien, dile a Dean que le regresare la ropa cuando venga más tarde por la mía- interrumpió al castaño mientras tomaba de la silla del escritorio su vieja gabardina.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No te quedas?- pregunto Sam al ver como su ex profesor y ex novio de su hermano se colocaba la gabardina y unas viejas zapatillas del Winchester mayor.

-Como dije antes, no significo nada- respondió de forma fría- no tengo porque quedarme así que nos veremos después Sam- con rapidez salió del cuarto seguido por el castaño.

-Espera, quédate un poco más.

-No tengo porque quedarme Sam, es mejor que me vaya- hablo mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta que lo vio.

En el living se encontraba Dean abrazando a la misma pelirroja que vio ayer. Simplemente Castiel se detuvo sin apartar la vista de ellos y es que no podía, el pelinegro quería salir de ahí pero su cuerpo no les respondía.

-Te quiero mucho- dijo Charlie.

-Lo sé- respondió Dean separándose de la pelirroja

-Te voy a extrañar mucho idiota- dijo golpeando el hombro del rubio.

-Y yo a ti Charlie.

-Sabes, si yo hubiese sido hetero, y tú no estuvieras tan enamorado de tu profesor lo hubiese intentado contigo.

-Vaya que cumplido- sonrió el rubio a la vez que el alma le regresaba el cuerpo a Castiel y su corazón empezaba a latir desesperadamente.

-Pero ya sabes, no cambiaría por nadie a mi hada- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Dean sonrió girándose cuando los vio a Sam y Castiel parados en los primeros escalones mirándolos.

-Hey ¿Qué hacen ahí?- pregunto el rubio.

-Pues…- el Castiel fue el primero en hablar mirando al menor de los Winchesters- Sam me invito a quedarme un poco más- respondió tomando por sorpresa al menor.

-¿Y él es?- pregunto con curiosidad la chica mirando a Castiel.

-Soy Castiel-se presento sonriente extendiendo su mano a la chica.

-Ahh, yo soy Charlie amiga de Dean-correspondió al saludo estrechando la mano con la del mayor- bueno, me tengo que ir. Mi hada me espera, así que adiós zorras-dijo despidiéndose de los hermanos Winchester- fue un placer conocerte Castiel, Dean me hablo mucho de ti- comento haciendo sonrojar al mayor.

-Bueno Charlie ya te tienes que ir-dijo Dean apartando a la chica empujándola levemente hacia la salida.

-Me agrada Charlie- comento Castiel mientras se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca. Dean lo miro levantando una ceja, haciendo ruborizar al pelinegro.

-Ya termina la sopa- ordeno molesto estirándose en la cama hasta que su espalda toco la pared.

Después de que la pelirroja se fuera, el rubio interrogo a Castiel si se había tomado la sopa, a lo que el pelinegro respondió que no. Ahora estaban en su habitación, con Castiel a su lado tomando la sopa que el preparo y que nunca diría, mientras se relajaba en su cama hasta que el ruido de la cuchara chocar el en plato se detuvo. Dean se incorporo mirando a su ex profesor que se encontraba pensativo mirando el plato.

-Dean, yo…yo lo siento.

-¿De qué lo sientes?

-De haberte odiado… o por lo menos haberlo intentado.

-Cas yo tome las decisiones equivocadas que creí correctas, pero no.

-Dean ¿podemos volver a intentarlo?- pregunto el pelinegro volteando su mirada hasta estancarse en esas esmeraldas.

-Me encantaría- respondió Dean con una sonrisa.

 _Hola a todas! Gracias por los comentarios Layonenth4 DCFE_

 _Este es el final del shot, espero les haya gustado este final ^^_


End file.
